seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One piece legacy: The Gathering Pirate War part 6
Flint, and Jakk were walking down the streets. The job was to head to a bar, and destroy it. Whatever it had people in it or not. Jakk, was a young man with red spiky hair, long ears, and wearing a robe. Flint, was a gigantic man who wore a cloak across his entire body, and a bag on his head. He looked for the bar, and noticed a stand for fruit. Flint walked toward it, and brought out a small purse. He bought a banana, and put under his mask, eating it. Jakk, noticed, and looked closer. Flint, noticing, took a step back. "Umm, Jakk, any reason why you'd do that?" "Well... I didn't think you could eat." "Why'd you say that?" "I mean... You look so... Non human." "I am human." "So... Wanna go bowling later?" "Why?" "I'm sure these traitors suck, so they won't be fun to fight. A good fight is a fun one. Thus, that's what we must determine." "Of course." Jakk, looking at his side, saw a bar, and touched the door. It busted off it's hinges, and he saw the group in it. Tack, Oak, Zozo, Todo, Nathan, Rangton, Malk, Christie, and Caramel. Jakk, licking his lips, raised his hand "Yo, who's the strongest in this group?" Tack, got up, and Jakk immediately sprinted towards him, and kicked him in the face, sending him flying through a wall. Jakk, cracked his knuckles, and dodged a kick from Nathan and a punch from Zozo. He was laughing, and sprinted toward Oak. His shoulder was grabbed, and looking behind him, saw an elongated arm, and was punched. Hitting a wall, he saw Tack walk out, and Jakk grinned. He jumped out of the wall, and looked at Tack. "Yo, the name's Yat Jakk. I am 'The Magnet Bomb'. Worth 91 million . You?" "Marshall D. Tack." Jakk, hearing that voice, snapped his finger, and pointed at Tack. "Your disaster girl, who attacked Boxy island, defeated Vice Admiral Lockly, Killed a baker at Wyn, and caused disaster at Guitar Island!" Malk, Rangton, Zozo, Christie, and Todo screamed at Jakk. "THAT WAS THE DUMBEST THING WE EVER HEARD!" Flint, facepalmed, and looked embarrassed. Jakk, thumbed toward the outside of the bar, and walked out. Tack walks out, and before Nathan could run out, Jakk stared at him with a death look. "Leave it boy... The big boys are talking." Tack walked out the bar with Jakk, and Flint looked at the rest. He looked outside the bar, and was screaming at Jakk. "TAKE TWO OR THREE MORE, YOU JERK! AHHHHHHHHH! I HATE YOU!" He looked in the bar, and took out a fan. "I am Flint, a man worth 65 million . I have destroyed about a dozen merchant ships. Now, let us fight." Caramel, was behind him, and stabbed his back. Flint, turned around and touched Caramel. Caramel, was pushed back by the force, and was outside the bar. Caramel, hit the other building, and looked inside. He heard a scream, and Zozo was thrown out. He looked dizzy, and looked in the bar. "Strong guy... Real strong." - "A small island." Jakk, pointed west, towards a small island path, connecting to a small part of Jaya. "Tourist use it to have party's. Today, we use it to fight." Tack, nodded his head, and Jakk crossed his arms. "So, you decided to leave your friends with Flint. He's strong." "Your stronger. I feared you kill some of them." "Ahh. Well, Tack, I must say, my magnet powers are something you might want to fear. I'd tell you, but you would have to tell me your powers." "I can stretch." "I'm a magnet man." The two looked at each other, and laughed at the others stupidity. Jakk, put his hand over Tack's shoulder, poking at him. "You know, your fun to talk too! Everyone calls me stupid, or an idiot, or something mean! You're fun! Super duper fun even! God, I wished I didn't have to kill you." "Why do you have too?" "Ordered too. Sadly, I don't like it. You know, when I'm done, we have to hurry. Tomorrow, we start our little plan." "What's that?" "It's... Your smart! You tricked me!" He took a step back, and pointed at Tack, very nervous while doing so. "You outsmarted me... Wow... Even an idiot is a genius compared to me. But, I will tell you, if you beat me." "Alright. Oh, were at the island." Tack looked at the island, and Jakk, seeing he was on it, grinned. "Cool! Let's fight!" The two kicked each other in the face, and the air was cut by it. They fell, and immediately got up, to punching each other. Tack, punched Jakk back, and Jack, looking at his right hand, smiled. "I got you." Category:Nobody700 Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:The Gathering Pirate War Arc